listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The 100
The 100 '''is a live-action television series. Villains are listed in '''bold. Main Characters are listed in italics. Season 1 Pilot * Glen Dickson - Killed in the descent to earth. * Callie Cartwig ''- Floated offscreen. Earth Kills * Trina - Killed by acid fog. * Pascal - Killed by acid fog. * ''Jake Griffin ''- Floated on the orders of Jaha. * Atom - Stabbed in the neck by Clarke out of mercy after being exposed to the acid fog. * ''Wells Jaha - Stabbed in the neck by Charlotte. Murphy's Law * Charlotte - Commits suicide by jumping off a cliff. Twilight's Last Gleaming * Tor Lemkin - Sacrificed himself in the Culling. His Sister's Keeper * John Mbege - Throat slit by a Grounder. * Diggs - Impaled by a Grounder trap. * Roma Bragg - Speared by a Grounder. * Aurora Blake - Floated offscreen by Commander Shumway on the orders of Thelonious Jaha. Day Trip * Dax - Stabbed with a bullet by Bellamy. * Commander Shumway - Wrists slit by Lieutenant Graco on the orders of Diana Sydney. Unity Day * Councilor Cole - Blown up in the Unity Day explosion by Cuyler Ridley on the orders of Diana Sydney. * Councilor Kaplan - Blown up in the Unity Day explosion by Cuyler Ridley on the orders of Diana Sydney. * Councilor Muir - Blown up in the Unity Day explosion by Cuyler Ridley on the orders of Diana Sydney. * Councilor Fuji - Blown up in the Unity Day explosion by Cuyler Ridley on the orders of Diana Sydney. * Vera Kane - Died shortly after the Unity Day explosion by Cuyler Ridley on the orders of Diana Sydney. * Diana Sydney '''- Killed in the dropship crash. * '''Cuyler Ridley - Killed in the dropship crash. * Lieutenant Graco - Killed in the dropship crash. * Red - Killed in the dropship crash. I Am Become Death * Derek - Died to the effects of the virus. * Connor - Asphyxiated by Murphy. * Tris - Died due to the bridge bomb. The Calm * Tris - Died due to the bridge bomb. * Caliban - Throat slit by Clarke. We are Grounders Part 1 * Vik - Killed offscreen by Lincoln. * Myles - Asphyxiated by Murphy. We Are Grounders Part 2 * Drew - Impaled in the head with a throwing weapon by a Grounder scout. * Jones - Killed offscreen by Grounders. Season 2 The 48 * Tristan - Shot by Kane. Inclement Weather * Sgt. James Shaw - Shot by Sky People Reapercussions * Delano - Shot in the head by Finn. Many Happy Returns * Sterling - Accidently falls to his death while trying to save Mel. * Anya - Shot by a Camp Jaha guard. Human Trials * Artigas - Shot by Finn Collins. Fog of War * Brixton - Killed by acid fog. * Sgt. Scott - Killed by Reapers. Long Into An Abyss * Keenan Mykulak - Exposed to radiation by Cage Wallace and Lorelei Tsing. Spacewalker * Finn Collins ''- Stabbed by Clarke out of mercy as he was going to be killed via a thousand cuts by the Grounders for his crimes. Remember Me * '''Gustus' - Given the death of a thousand cuts by Lexa. Survival of the Fittest * Major Byrne - Arm ripped off by Pauna. * Quint - Leg slashed by Lexa and left to be eaten by Pauna. Coup de Grâce * Sgt. Lovejoy - Choked by Bellamy Blake. Rubicon * Jessica - Bone marrow harvested by Lorelei Tsing. * Dr. Lorelei Tsing - Exposed to radiation by Bellamy and Jasper. Resurrection * Lowan - Shot by Whitman. * Whitman - Shot by Clarke. Bodyguard of Lies * Harris - Blown up by a landmine. * Lily - Blown up by a landmine. Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1) * Mrs Peters - Shot by Paul Tilling. * Mr Peters - Shot by Paul Tilling. * Paul Tilling - Shot by Bellamy. * Mrs Ryan - Shot by the Mountain Men. * Vincent Vie - Killed by Mountain Men. Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2) * Richards - Eaten by a mutant sea creature. * Craig - Thrown overboard by Jaha to be eaten by a mutant sea creature. * Fox - Bown marrow harvested by Mountain Men. * Dante Wallace - Shot by Clarke. * Lee - Exposed to radiation by Clarke, Bellamy, and Monty. * Maya Vie - Exposed to radiation by Clarke, Bellamy, and Monty. * Cage Wallace - Hand sliced off and given the Red drug by Lincoln. * Chris'' ''- Committed suicide by shooting himself. Season 3 Wanheda (Part 2) * Gideon - Throat slit by Emori. Ye Who Enter Here * Nelson - Throat slit by an Azgeda assassin. * Hills - Throat slit by an Azgeda assassin. * Gina Martin - Stabbed multiple times by an Azgeda assassin on the order of Nia. Watch the Thrones * Nia - Speared in the chest by Lexa. Hakeldama * Otan - Shot by Shawn Gillmer. Bitter Harvest * Lacroix - Died of toxic smoke by Triku villagers * Zoe Monroe - Died of toxic smoke by Triku villagers. Thirteen * Semet - Stabbed multiple times by Titus. * Lexa - Accidentally shot by Titus. * Cole McAdams'' ''- Killed in the explosion of Polaris. * Peri Gordon'' ''- Killed in the explosion of Polaris. Stealing Fire * Aden - Decapitated offscreen by Ontari. * Titus - Committed suicide by slitting his own throat. * Lincoln - Shot in the head by Charles Pike. Fallen * Shawn Gillmer - Stabbed by Octavia. * Hannah Green - Shot by Monty. Demons * Japaco Sinclair - Died of blood loss after being stabbed by Carl Emerson. * Carl Emerson - Brain liquified with A.L.I.E. 2.0 by Clarke. Red Sky at Morning * Shay - Shot with an arrow by a Grounder controlled by A.L.I.E. * Briggs - Stabbed by Indra. * Derrick - Stabbed by Luna. Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) * Chase - Shot by Indra and Pike. * Ontari - Striked to death by Thelonious Jaha. Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) * A.L.I.E. - Shut down with the kill switch by Clarke. * Charles Pike - Stabbed by Octavia. Category:TV Category:TV Shows Category:Aliens